Help:Wiki Markup
Wiki Markup (also referred to "Wikitext") is a lightweight markup language commonly used on wiki-based websites (such as Bad Piggies Wiki) that is a simplified/alternative to HTML. On certain software that helps convert Wikitext to HTML 5, HTML tags may also be used on the markup. Layout Sections Sections are what separates a certain topic of the subject from other topics of the same subject. Section Headings There are currently one kind of section, and 2 subsections, coded like this: Layout Section Section Headings The results are shown above. The " ", " " and the " HTML equivalents The HTML tags , , , , , , and so as their closing tags are the Section Headings' equivalents. Line Breaks Line Breaks or Newlines are used to add white spaces between lines, such as separating paragraphs. *To put a line break, simply press "Enter". *A visible line break is made by pressing "Enter" twice. ---- Sample Code: You see, a single press of "Enter" won't have effect on the layout: But pressing Enter twice will. See for yourself. Result: You see, a single press of "Enter" won't have effect on the layout: But pressing Enter twice will. See for yourself. ---- *In HTML, the " or " are used, for HTML ignores spaces. It can also be used in Wiki Markup. Indention Indention is the process of adding an centimeter-long line of white spaces before the actual content of the paragraph. It is usually used in letters. ---- Sample Code: :One-centimeter indention ::Two-centimeter indention :::Three-centimeter indention ::::::Six-centimeter indention :::::::Seven-centimeter indention :Indentions persists as long as no line breaks are used. Result: :One-centimeter indention ::Two-centimeter indention :::Three-centimeter indention ::::::Six-centimeter indention :::::::Seven-centimeter indention :Indentions persists as long as no line breaks are used. ---- Blockquote The Blockquote tag indents any text between it's starting and closing tags. ---- Sample Code: Indented, isn't it, huh? It supports very, very very very, very, long paragraphs, as well! Results: Indented, isn't it, huh? It supports very, very very very, very, long paragraphs, as well! ---- *'NOTE': The tag also follow the rules of the normal indention. Lists Lists are horizontally arranged words either by order or randomized. There 3 kinds of lists: *'Bulleted lists' - Are lists where the arranged text(s) have a black square before it. This is also called an "unordered list", since it does not show any order or arrangement. *'Numbered lists' - Are lists where the arranged text(s) have a number behind it, starting from 1. This is also called an "ordered list", since it shows the order of the text (the numbers, thus the name, "numbered list"). *'Definition lists' - A list of definitions that appear after the word it defines. ---- Sample Code: *This is a bulleted list. **It can be indented with 2 asteris'. **But this bulleted list would then contain, a "sub-item". ***Then again for the third time. #This is a numbered list. #You see, there is a number before this text. #Meaning that the numbered list is ordered. ##You can also put sub-items in this kind of list. ;Term :A term is the targeted item for the definition. :The item will become a term, if a semi-colon is put before it. :It's definition however, has a colon put before it. :There can be several of those. Results: *This is a bulleted list. **It can be indented with 2 asteris'. **But this bulleted list would then contain, a "sub-item". ***Then again for the third time. #This is a numbered list. #You see, there is a number before this text. #Meaning that the numbered list is ordered. ##You can also put sub-items in this kind of list. ;Term :A term is the targeted item for the definition. :The item will become a term, if a semi-colon is put before it. :It's definition however, has a colon put before it. :There can be several of those. ---- NOTE: Try to not to add more lower sub-items, for the sake of the page's appearance. Space Retainment MediaWiki suppresses text starting with a space, putting the text in a dashed box as a result. HTML, in the other hand, suppresses multiple spaces. Using the ... tag will prevent these kind of changes, as if this rule was not there at all. ---- Sample Code: A Pig is put down below, on a starry but dark night. With a quest found on his heart, a quest made special for a knight. On he went his great adventure, stealing the eggs the goal he knew, but the birds were fierce and angry, it was the end, but with a heart anew. Results: A Pig is put down below, on a starry but dark night. With a quest found on his heart, a quest made special for a knight. On he went his great adventure, stealing the eggs the goal he knew, but the birds were fierce and angry, it was the end, but with a heart anew. ---- *As you can see, no matter how many spaces there are, the poem is still not put inside a dashed box. Formatting Text Fonts There are 3 text fonts that can be used with Wiki Markup language: bold, Underline and italicize'. *Note: The Undeline, Superscript and Subscript Text font can only be done with the stated HTML tag. *The is unfavoured, but still can be used. Code Highlighting These commands will highlight any source code without Mediawiki thinking of it to be part of the code (except for some programming language). Text Size Commands that change the target text's size. Links and URLs Links are words, or images that leads you to another document (or if not understood, webpage). Basics Basic linking requires these 2 brackets "" and "". For instance: Renaiming Links can be renamed by adding a "|Name" after the word, before the "]]". However, there are automatic renaming methods, but only for certain links, when only a vertical bar ("|") is added after. Section Linking Adding a "#" then a section name links you to that section, for easier navigation. Note: Automated link renaiming does not take affect on "#Sectionname Multimedia and Category linking To create a link to a file/category without the actual category/file being added to the article, add a colon (":") before the name. External Linking To create a link to another website, only use one "[" instead of 2, then write the URL of the webpage between. It can be renamed by putting a space between the link and the new name.